mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Masumi Asano
|birthplace = Noshiro, Akita, Japan|nickname = Masumin|nationality = Japanese|spouse = Kenjiro Hata|occupation = Voice actress, singer, narrator|active = 1999 - present|status = Active|Agent = Aoni Production}} is a seiyū from Noshiro, Akita who works for Aoni Production.Doi, Hitoshi. "Asano Masumi". Seiyuu Database. July 13, 2010. Archived by WebCite July 18, 2010. She is also known by her nickname, Masumin. Notable voice roles * Najimi Osana in Dōjin Work * Gloria in Daphne in the Brilliant Blue * Alkaid(Yowkow) in .hack//G.U. * BlackRose (Real Name: Hayami Akira) in .hack (Video Game series) * BlackRose (Real Name: Hayami Akira) in .hack//Sign (Episode 28: "Unison") * Risa Harada in D.N.Angel * Kirika Misono in Eiken * Kaori Stephanie in Gravion and Gravion Zwei * Eliza in Growlanser IV: Wayfarer of the time * Shouta in Haibane Renmei * Risa Asakaze in Hayate the Combat Butler * Izumi in He Is My Master * Mina Minato in Hell Girl * Yuma Suzuki in High School Girls * Hakufu Sonsaku in Ikki Tousen, Ikki Tousen: Dragon Destiny, Ikki Tousen: Great Guardians & Ikki Tousen: Xtreme Xecutor * Saga in A Little Snow Fairy Sugar * Megumi Momono in Mahoraba ~Heartful days~ * Aya Suzuno in Monochrome Factor * Mariya Mikado in Otome wa Boku ni Koishiteru (anime) *Mai in Popotan *Aoi in Rizelmine *Yukari Hirai in Shakugan no Shana *Rose Anderson in SoltyRei *Tira in Soulcalibur III, Soulcalibur III: Arcade Edition, Soulcalibur IV, & Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny *Hiyono Yuizaki in Spiral: The Bonds of Reasoning *Falsita Fawcett in Symphonic Rain *Chloe Valens in Tales of Legendia *Cindy Vortex in The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (Japanese dub) *Manatsu Kuroki in Uta∽Kata *Mizuki in Yumeria *Naomi Hoshina in Tokimeki Memorial Only Love *Hikari Hanazono in the Special A CD Drama *Toris in Summon Night: Swordcraft Story 2 *Princea in Prism Ark *Marguerite in One Piece *Junko Takei in Strike Witches 2 *Lil Somas in Gundam MS Sensen 0079 Prize-Winnings *the Best Radio Personality in the 1st Seiyū Awards (2007) *the Highest Prize of Children's story category in the 13th Ohisama Taisho (2007) Trivia *She's often mistaken for Mayumi Asano (Their names differ by only one syllable). *She was a member of the girl singing group, Aice5. Notable members included Akemi Kanda and Yui Horie. *She was also a member of the girls group,"Kirakira☆melody school",of which she try to hide this career. But this is often disclosed in her radio show called "Anispa" which the two,her and Japanese singer 'Washizaki Takesi' , host. Notable members included Yui Sakakibara and Mai Kadowaki. *She's the one who gave the nickname Maki-Maki to her fellow seiyuu, Makino Yui. References * Taniguchi, Hiroshi et al. "The Official Art of Canvas2 ~Nijiiro no Sketch~". (November 2006) Newtype USA. pp. 101-107. External links *Masumi Asano at the Seiyuu database *Masumi Asano at the Anime News Network *http://www.masumin.net Masumi's website. Category:1977 births Category:Japanese radio personalities Category:Japanese voice actors Category:Living people Category:People from Akita Prefecture es:Masumi Asano fr:Masumi Asano ko:아사노 마스미 ja:浅野真澄 ru:Асано, Масуми zh:浅野真澄 Category:Arts Vision Category:Aoni Production